


you remind me of better times

by spacedads



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, choni - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff as hell, mental health, short drabble but whatever kinda, talks about toni and their relationship, therapist storyline kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedads/pseuds/spacedads
Summary: Cheryl Blossom talks to her therapist about her relationship with Toni Topaz





	you remind me of better times

**Author's Note:**

> listen to Choking On Flowers by Fox Academy for full effect.  
> \- im not responsible for tears  
> enjoy <3

Cheryl’s leg bounced as her arms laid across her chest. She bit her lip and took deep breaths, attempting to keep her breath still. Beside her, her girlfriend kept a firm hand on Cheryl’s thigh. Toni rubbed the red head’s thigh for what seemed like the millionth time, offering Cheryl whatever comfort she could. I’m here baby, the thigh rub said, i’m here and i’m not leaving. 

Cheryl’s hand met Toni’s and took it in full grasp. Toni matched her breathing to Cheryl’s. She noticed it and they both began breathing in sync. Cheryl smiled and slouched to fit in her girlfriend’s neck, resting her head on her shoulder. This was her safe place. Toni rested her own head ontop of Cheryl’s. Cheryl might have been taller, but Toni would always be her home, her protector. 

“Everything’s going to be fine. I’m right here and after we can go for a drive or for a milkshake.” Toni cooed. 

Cheryl nodded and took a deep breath. When they called for Blossom, Cheryl followed the comforting looking woman to the back, into a small room with flowers on the wall. She sat on the shockingly comfortable couch and leaned back.

 

“How do you feel?” The woman asked, adjusting her glasses, allowing her hand to return to the clipboard in front of her.

“Fantastique! I mean T.T moved back in and our relationship is back to nor-“

“Cheryl.” The therapist’s voice was calm, and soft, “Our last session you told me about Jason and how you felt after losing him. How did you feel when you and Toni were apart?” 

Cheryl’s voice was small, “Defeated. Like i lost someone else that was important to me. It was like losing apart of me. Toni is everything to me, she makes me feel like everything that’s ever happened to me just .... doesn’t matter anymore. Because i have her and she - has me.” 

She looked up at her therapist, a slight smile with tears beaming in her eyes. The therapist shifted her weight, 

“How do you feel about the thought of you two being apart?”

“Awful. I need to be beside her, always.”

“Why do you think that is?”

“Jason left my side and i lost him forever. Maybe if Toni is always in front of me, i can’t lose her.” Cheryl’s tears ran down her face, she licked her bottom lip and looked down. 

The therapist took a few minutes. Then sighed and reached her hand out to Cheryl. 

“I think, Toni may not be used to having someone who wants her around all the time. And maybe you two should talk about that. Along with...”

Cheryl took her hand and looked up at her, curling her lips in and sniffling. 

“How you two work. She has the poisons and that security job. And you have your cheer and student council. Find common ground, other than your love for each other, maybe ask for a job at her work. Maybe she can get a position with your student council. That way you two see each other, she’ll never be out of your sight. So you feel safe.” 

“She makes me feel.... safer than i ever did living in Thornhill. T.T is the only person who ....” 

“Take your time, it’s okay Cheryl.” 

“I feel like sometimes she’s the only one who loves me for me. My personality and craziness and all. For me.” Cheryl sobbed, her hand on her chest.

“You’re not crazy Cheryl. No matter who tells you that, you’re not. You know that right? Can you tell me you know that?” Her therapist asked, circling her hand with her thumb.

“Sometimes i feel like this crazy monster, or that’s how everyone sees me. But Toni makes me feel like i’m normal, like i deserve love.” Cheryl sobbed more. 

“You deserve love Cheryl. You’re human, and you deserve love.” 

“I couldn’t see that for the longest time. And then Toni made me feel like i did deserve it. When she wraps her arms around me, she feels like home. Like a home i never had before, and i don’t want to leave. She smells like safety. She reminds me of better times, when i was a child and the world seemed safe ...” Cheryl’s tears began to silence her, “She makes the world safe again. I can’t lose her.” 

“You won’t Cheryl.” She smiled at the red headed girl, who was now sobbing full on. 

“You just need to communicate your feelings to her. You can’t leave her in the dark to assume.” Her therapist said, patting the top of her hand. 

Cheryl nodded, “It’s something i can work towards. I’ve never been good with talking about what i want or need. I just act.” 

“And lets maybe work towards, talking and not acting.” 

Cheryl nodded again, taking her hands to wipe her eyes with sniffles. 

“You won’t lose her like you lost your brother Jason. You can’t be afraid of that, or it will always haunt you.” She said, putting her hands on her clipboard.

Cheryl grabbed tissues and dotted her eyes, making sure to not smear her eyeliner. She nodded and looked up at her. 

“Don’t be afraid Cheryl. Your mother isn’t in control of your life anymore. You can’t be afraid to relive the past, if Toni makes you feel safe, you should be ready to tread in uncharted waters with her.” Her therapist cracked a soft smile at her, “Well pick this up next week okay? Why don’t you talk this over with Toni and if you need me you have my number.” 

Cheryl hugged the woman and made her way out. Toni and Cheryl beelined for their car, Toni’s hand not leaving her sobbing girlfriend’s back. 

 

7:50 pm dotted their alarm clock. Toni grabbed her hair, and slung it into a bun. Glancing over to Cheryl, who was wrapped up in the blankets looking back at her. Toni smiled. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ bout babe?” Toni sat on the edge, by Cheryl. 

Cheryl peeked out from the blankets, smiling and kissing Toni’s cheek. 

“I love you, Toni. More than anything i’ve ever loved before. Thinking about you not being in my life.... i feel like ill break-“ 

Toni swiftly grabbed Cheryl’s face and planted a kiss, “You’ll never lose me Cheryl. Not now, not ever. I’m here. Forever. And even after that, I’ll find you in the next life.” 

“Promise?” Cheryl looked up at her with teary eyes. 

“I pinky promise it.”


End file.
